Purple and Crimson
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome/Hiei one-shot. R&R!


Purple and Crimson

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH. Unfortunately for someone who hates one-shots I decided to write one of our favourite hybrid Hiei and miko Kagome. Please enjoy. And no harsh reviews.

The well had sealed up for some time now. There was no going back, no more seeing Inuyasha, no more fighting demons for the shikon shards. No more adventures. No more life or death experiences, no more…

Kikyo had won, she would always be the better miko. To think she could ever compare to the fair and beautiful Kikyo was a laugh. No matter what she did Inuyasha just couldn't see the difference that made them separate from each other.

The jewel was completed of course, the wish was made. You would never guess what happened next. Inuyasha became what he desired, a full demon. The wish itself was selfish, it was only what he wanted. So I had to be punished for allowing him to make that wish. The jewel seemed to have some kind of humour, as it turned me into the one thing my kind should hate. A demon.

What they made me into was supposed to be forbidden. An elemental. Long ago a rule was placed on the demon world that elements should never mix. However I now controlled Fire, Water, Ice, Shadow, Wind, Earth, and Time. Not only that I still contained my miko powers.

So I hid my demon powers in hopes that no one would ever figure out. I pretended to be human in the human world. It was rather hard when in reality I wasn't human. I learned martial arts from the one and only Genkai, a psychic with immense powers.

I was amazed by her powers, even if she was old. I happened to gain Inuyasha's rude mannerisms I didn't think it was fair. I hated that hanyou for the pain he had put me through.

I learned a lot training with Genkai, though her training methods were like hell. I was beginning to question her sanity.

It was through Genkai that I met the spirit detectives. I even participated in the dark tournament. Which was very fun might I add. Even if people were dying left and right.

Because I was a miko, I thought that I would want to protect to save life, not grin at the idea of death. What was wrong with me? Maybe it was demon self trying to rear it's head again.

Demons in prospect loved a good fight, some even loved a good kill. I didn't want to be the one that kills for entertainment.

Every time I saw Hiei however, I knew he was a Fire Apparition. I could sense that the powers of fire and ice were battling each other within his body.

His crimson eyes just seemed to call to me. I could see the underlining of sadness, loneliness, behind his usual emotionless facade. He was short yes, but his muscles, speed, and strength made up for it. He was a fast demon, with a foul attitude. He was rude to everyone he meets. And currently couldn't wait for a rematch with this guy named Yusuke Urameshi who I have met a few times at Genkai's.

I even learned he was the long lost twin brother of Yukina an ice apparition. He didn't want Yukina to know, and I could see that. He even threatened the lives of people who did know about his relation to Yukina. He just wanted to watch her from afar. Which I thought was rather stupid if you ask me.

After the tournament it was a good four months. The summer heat was amazing, but it was also the time of my heat. I hated it, because it could be painful. I didn't know however that I would be seeing Hiei again.

I laid in my bed panting, and groaning in pain when my cramps would kick in again. I've taken pain medication for it but unfortunately for me it wasn't working.

Like a ninja in the night, Hiei appeared in my room. He was shirtless which was startling, his muscles rippling under his skin. His cold eyes calculating, planning his next course of action.

Before I could blink he was on top of me, pinning my hands above my head.

"What do you want Hiei?" I asked my tone laced with irritation.

I really wasn't in the mood for any of his games. Suddenly he leaned down placing kisses upon my neck. His tongue running along my pulse point.

I bit my lip to hold back a moan. He then took my lips in a passionate kiss, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I moaned arching against him, kissing back.

"You will be mine." Was all he said, before we were both naked as the day we were born.

I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. Without warning or preparing me he thrusted into me breaking my hymen. I screamed in pain, mentally cursing him. A single tear escaped my eye, in a second later it turned into a gem, also known as a hiroseki stone.

I've only known ice apparitions or in Hiei's case fire apparitions able to produce hiroseki stones. But since I was an elemental it was possible for me.

Without waiting for me to get used to his size, he started thrusting at a fast pace. I moaned and screamed his name, wishing I could touch him. But he still held my hands above my head, I wrapped my legs around his waist now feeling the pleasure.

I knew very little about demon mating. I wasn't born a demon so I never learned. Sango who was a demon slayer never even mentioned the subject. Because at the time it didn't really matter. It wasn't like I was going to stay there after the jewel had been completed.

Hiei smirked when I screamed his name, tilting my head back. When I was sure I was about to cum, he bit into my neck and I did the same, both of us cumming at the same time. It was a mix between pleasure and pain.

He licked the wound, when he was finished it left behind a red flame. His signature mark. I licked the wound I left him, mine leaving behind a circle with all the elements surrounding it. Fire, Water, Ice, Wind, Shadow, Earth and Time which was in the middle.

"You are mine. My mate." Hiei said with a pleased growl wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And I am yours, my mate." I replied tiredly. I soon closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep, the eyes that were once brown were now a interesting shade of purple.

'I will love you always, Hiei.' I whispered in my mind, before I did fall asleep.

'And I my love. Forever and Always.' Hiei thought looking at her softly. He too fell asleep.


End file.
